Muggleborn
by MrBamforth
Summary: The statute of secrecy has fallen. Wizards all over the country have and are being slaughtered. Josh Freeman is 11 years old and his first year at Handleworth School, Leeds is going to be a lot more eventful than first thought.


7th September, 2001

I woke up once again, bleary eyed to the annoying shrill of my alarm clock on the Monday morning. I hated Mondays, still do as a matter of fact, but doesn't everyone? Anyway, today wasn't just a typical Monday. Unfortunately it was the first day that I was going to start secondary school. Or middle school, to all you Yanks out there. Handleworth School, near Leeds was, and still is a private school. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those rich snobs that get's all their money from their parents. In fact the only reason that my parents could afford to send me there was because my mum actually worked as a teacher in the primary school section of the school and so my brother and I got in for free, though he would'nt get there for another three years, being younger than. I'm glad I am my age though, they only just stopped doing screenings for "magicals" the year before. Though at this point I had absolutely no idea who or what I was, though who does at 11 years old?

I wolfed down my breakfast that morning, actually eager to start the first day of school that I had been looking forward to for months. Not that I didn't know it was bound to be boring as hell, but it was sure to relieve the monotony from the 6 weeks of hell I got from working in my Dad's place for the summer. I flicked the news on the telly. Not normal for a teenage boy I'm sure but to be honest it was quite exciting. There was another "magical raid" at that old school. They were still finding houses that were under some kind of magical charm called the "fidelius", even though it had been ten years since us "muggles" found out about witches and wizards, breaking their so called "statute of secrecy."

Still, school was definitely going to be boring. This is what I kept telling myself in the car on the way there. Though my heart was pounding with the excitement of going somewhere new, my legs felt like lead as I got out of the car and made my way into the main corridor, where there was a chart detailing student names and what rooms they were meant to go to for their registration period at the beginning of the year. My form was called 7G, and it was in room 10c, wherever that was. In fact the only reason I found it was because one of the teachers found me and helped me there. She did turn out in fact to be my form teacher. I scary woman called Miss Green, who had a creepily long neck, a pale complexion and teeth so pointed it was hard to think that she didn't want to eat your brains or something.

It all seemed to be okay though, the registration, there were a couple of nice kids in my class, and a gorgeous blonde by the name of Victoire who had the majority of the guys staring at her. Her hair was blonde and silvery, and when she looked at you it was like your heart would jump in your chest. This was scary for me at that age because I'd never even thought of a girl in that way before. In fact I bumped into the door staring at her on the way out, something which causes and eruption of laughter and a groan from my insides. Guess who's well on their way to becoming the popular one.

It was then that I had a 15 minute break before the start of my first class at 10:30 – maths. Oh the joy. I was sure that Mr Firth whoever he was couldn't be any cooler than my teacher at my old school.

I stepped into the corridor and followed the throng of students towards what turned out to be the locker rooms, which were yet to be assigned to the first years, as they didn't have any of their books from the other classes yet. Strolling past the locker rooms to get to the field outside, I heard a yelp coming from one of the doors. It seemed that there was definitely still bullying at private schools because a really tall beefy kid had lifted up a little first year from my form by his shirt and slammed him into a locker.

"Oi! Leave him alone! It's his first day!" I said bravely. (Had to admit I was rather impressed with myself at this point)

"Looks like you're going to give me your dinner money as well, you little prick" snarled the boy, and he rounded on me, pushing me against a wall. A padlock from one of the lockers dug into my back, causing me to wince in pain. I was furious and scared shitless. This kid was a lot bigger than me, and so what happened next really shocked me. I closed my eyes, wondering how to hurt him next, wishing I was strong enough to just pick him up and throw him to the other side of the room. It was at this point that I realised he had released his grip, and by the time I opened my eyes I realised he was flying in a particularly ungraceful arc towards the open window. I nearly shat myself, panicking thinking I would be arrested for murder, but then the window turned into a solid brick wall and the boy crashed against it with a thud. Red liquid began to seep from under his head as I ran over to the boy, not wanting to get too close in case he was tricking me. He was out cold, while my entire body felt boiling. Gulping, I turned back towards the little ginger boy who the bully had been picking on, only to find a very stern looking member of staff looking down his extraordinarily large nose at me, with fury in his eyes. Shit.


End file.
